Jean-Luc Picard
|-|Enterprise-D Picard= |-|Locutus of Borg= |-|Enterprise-E Picard= Summary Jean-Luc Picard, known to the Borg Collective by his designation of Locutus, was a celebrated Starfleet officer, archaeologist and diplomat who served during the latter two thirds of the 24th century. The highlights of his career were centered around assignments as commanding officer of the Federation starships: USS Stargazer, USS Enterprise-D, and the USS Enterprise-E. In these roles, Picard not only witnessed the major turning points of recent galactic history, but also played a key role in them, from making first contact as captain of the Federation's flagship with 27 alien species, including the Ferengi and the Borg. He also became the chief contact point with the Q Continuum, and served as Arbiter of Succession, where he presided over the investiture of Chancellor Gowron. Picard would expose the Romulan Star Empire as backers of his chief rivals, later aiding a Romulan underground movement of dissidents to gain a toehold on the Romulan homeworld. He continued to serve as captain of the Enterprise-E, the sixth Federation starship to bear the name, until at least 2379. (TNG: "The Battle", "The Last Outpost", "Q Who", "Encounter at Farpoint", "All Good Things...", "Redemption", "Redemption II", "Unification II"; Star Trek: First Contact; Star Trek Nemesis) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A, 9-C with other weapons. At least 8-C with phasers | At least 10-A. At least High 8-C, likely 8-B with Compression EVA Phaser Rifle. Far higher with Enterprise-E auto-destruct sequence | Unknown | 9-B physically. Varies with Borg weapons and technology Name: Jean-Luc Picard | Locutus of Borg Origins: Star Trek: The Next Generation Gender: Male Age: 59 (When he first became captain of the Enterprise), 97 (when retired) Classification: Human, Starfleet officer, Captain of the Enterprise | Borg intermediary Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts, Picard is an avid fencer, and can use Phasers to their maximum extent, Intelligence, Leadership, Excellent Diplomat, Piloting | Flight, Spaceflight, Phaser emitters, Subspace bubbles, Sensor scans, Sensor readings, Forcefield Creation, Warp fields to allow FTL | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 6), Cyborgization (Partially), Cloning, Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Energy Manipulation, Mind Control and Telepathy (In the Collective), Nanotechnology, Flight, Spaceflight, Warp fields to allow FTL, Status Effect Inducement, Assimilation of Technology and Lifeforms, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Weather Manipulation, Lasers, Time Travel, Regeneration, Healing, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Absorption, Energy Draining (Borg missile), Torpedoes, Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Resistance to injury and radiation, Information Analysis, Self-Destruction Attack Potency: At least Athlete level (Able to grapple with Klingons and effectively fight other humanoids, although he is not nearly as physically adept as the likes of Kirk. Was famed for being able to hold his own against several aliens at once in a bar, although he was eventually stabbed by them. Maintains his body in healthy regiments and various exercise routines, including fencing and climbing in his ship's Holodeck, prescribed by his various ships' doctors, so he should be at relatively the same level), Street level with other weapons (Have used swords and bow as Robin Hood). At least Building level with phaser (Can stun, incapacitate and kill most adversaries and affect large objects like boulders and buildings alike. Can cause explosions if overcharged.) | At least Athlete level (Far stronger and more physically imposing than his TV counterpart. Able to effectively grapple with aliens, other humans, and even the Borg Queen to some extent. Was physically very well-maintained. Could perform acrobatic feats with ease. Should be comparable or superior to Kirk in this incarnation). At least Large Building level, likely City Block level with Compression EVA Phaser Rifle (Could fire large beams a meter across which would melt anything in the nearby vicinity. Far more powerful than typical phaser weaponry. Could potentially dissolve Borg drones entirely at the highest setting, as well as affect Changelings, who could materialize into most known substances). Far higher with Enterprise-E auto-destruct sequence (An "Omega" option for the auto-destruct was also available and only needed the captain's authorization to initiate) | Unknown (Shuttlecraft can be equipped with phaser emitters and captain's yachts, such as the Cousteau, could generate tachyon bursts. Transporters could potentially be used to beam out a variety of explosives and other dangerous items.) | Wall level physically, Varies with Borg weapons and starships (The Borg were known to have assimilated vast numbers of different sentient species and their technology.) Speed: At least Athletic Human, Speed of Light attack speed with phasers | At least Athletic Human, Speed of Light attack speed with phasers | Massively FTL+ | Normal Human, Massively FTL+ with borg starships Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Athletic Human | Unknown | Unknown | Likely Class 5+ Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class | At least Athlete Class | Unknown | Unknown | Wall Class Durability: At least Athlete level (Withstood vicious Cardassian torture as well as several near-fatal injuries) | At least Athlete level | Unknown (Auxiliary craft and shuttles are equipped with deflector shields, which can withstand blasts which can blow the tops off of mountains and vaporize large structures.) | At least Wall level, possibly higher (Can eventually adapt to most kinds of energy/projectile attacks.) Stamina: Above average | Athletic | N/A | Superhuman+ Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with Phaser | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with Phaser | Several thousand kilometers, 40,000 km transporter effective range | Transgalactic Standard Equipment: Several phaser weapons, tricorder, sword and bow (as Robin Hood), auxiliary craft and shuttles, tools, Borg weapons and tools Intelligence: Very high, Picard is a master of diplomacy and debate who resolves seemingly intractable issues between multiple, sometimes implacable parties with a Solomon-like wisdom. Though such resolutions are usually peaceful, Picard is also shown using his remarkable tactical cunning in situations when it is required. | The collective intelligence of the entire collective Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. If Enterprise-E is significantly damaged, the auto-destruct system could be rendered inoperable. | Unknown | Neurolytic pathogen (accidentally assimilated by the Borg Queen in 2378, it heavily crippled the Collective), Kinetic force (Has proven to be far more effective than energy weapons), The Borg are still dependent on their organic parts (Making biological weapons useful to some extent), Isolation (Can lead to the disconnection of a drone), Lost individuality Key: TV Picard | Movie Picard | Piloting auxiliary crafts | Assimilated into the Borg Gallery File:Stargazer_Picard.png|Stargazer Picard File:Admiral_Picard.png|Admiral Picard File:Detective_Dixon_Hill_Full.png|Detective Dixon Hill File:Galen_Full.png|Galen File:Tommy_Gun_Dixon_Full.png|Tommy Gun Dixon File:C.O.P._Founder_Picard.png|C.O.P. Founder Picard File:Mirror_Jean-Luc_Picard_Full.png|Mirror Jean-Luc Picard File:Smitten_Jean-Luc_Picard_Full.png|Smitten Jean-Luc Picard File:Cousteau_(yacht).jpg|Cousteau (yacht) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Pilots Category:Cyborgs Category:Mind Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Status Effect Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Technopaths Category:Military Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Portal Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Bow Users Category:Weather Users Category:Space Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Biology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Hackers Category:Sword Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Adventurers Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier